UNA LOCA HISTORIA RARA
by Jocelyn Garza
Summary: Esta historia que invente y esta super chida a mi me encanto como me quedo, espero y les guste!:
1. Chapter 1

**UNA LOCA HISTORIA RARA**

**Mi historia se trata de un grupo de amigos qe se qieren mucho y se apoyan aa y de qe el mal nunca gana! Espero y les guste! ^^**

**Esta historia no es muy normal…. De hecho esta algo loca, rara, extraña bueno en fin esta bien loca mMmM… por donde empezare mMmM… ya se!! En algún lugar de Wiki-Carpe un sitio extrañamente loco dos hermanas llamadas Mixxy y Roxxy discutían sobre las niñas buenas y sus chicos, bueno… mejor dejo que los personajes lo demuestren.**

**Mixxy: ash!! Las odio son unas… unas… ash!!**

**Roxxy: ósea no se por que las odias tanto?? Si no te han hecho nada**

**Mixxy: (ablando con sigo misma)mMmM… talvez si las ahogo en un rió o las encierro con un tigre?? No, no se ahogarían y el tigre, voltearía el estomago porque no le sabrían bien, jaja**

**Roxxy: de que rayos hablas?? O Acaso a sucedido…(muy emocionada) te has vuelto loca!!**

**Mixxy: no hermanita estoy pensando en como deshacernos de esas menzas y quedarnos con sus bombones lindísimos**

**Roxxy: (creyendo haber entendido lo qe su hermana quiso desir)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, queee?? Todo eso que estas planeando para quedarte con unos bombones lindos, Mixxy estas verdaderamente enferma!!. (usando la lógica) Cuando puedes ir a la tienda y comprarte unos**

**Mixxy: ash no seas tontita nos desharemos de ellas y nos quedaremos con sus galanes ahora si entendiste??**

**Roxxy: ooooooooh, si, que si ya lo he comprendido todo pero como le vas a hacer…**

**Mixxy: eso déjamelo a mi**

**Mientras Mixxy y Roxana hablaban las chicas esperaban a los chicos para irse de viaje a Miami, solo que no llagaban…**

**Jun: porque tardan tanto los chicos?? Llegaremos tarde y no alcanzaremos el avión**

**Kenedy: ya no te enojes Jun, ya Deina esta llamando a los chicos y de seguro que ya vienen**

**Jun: no estoy enojada Kenedy, (dirigiéndose a Deina) Deina que te dijeron??**

**Deina: no contestan el teléfono me manda a buzón esta apagado el cel de Jacobo**

**Jun: llama a otro de los chicos**

**Deina: ya lo intente pero no contestan**

**Jade: ya ven como son los chicos cuando vamos a salir a algún lugar están peor de las mujeres**

**Luna: ya se, se tardan mas de dos horas en peinarse e imagínense cuanto se tardaran en buscar ropa o cambiarse**

**Iris: bueno y si mejor nos vamos caminando??**

**Kenedy: estas loca yo no voy a llegar al aeropuerto caminado!!**

**Iris: ash perdón, pero que delicadita**

**Jun: Kenedy tiene razón, no nos podemos ir caminando las maletas están súper pesadas!!**

**Iris: bueno, bueno, retiro lo dicho..**

**Los chicos…**

**Jack: ya rápido termina de peinarte Milton los chicas deben estar enojadas**

**Milton: (mirándose en el espejo con un peine y arreglándose el cabello como el de los 80s) yo ya me peine el que se esta tardando es Eliot se peina y no le gusta y se vuelve a peinar para acomodárselo bien**

**Eliot: si si, yo me estoy tardando en peinarme y tu?? Ni siquiera te haz puesto zapatos**

**Milton (viéndose los pies): mMmM… si es cierto a la torre!!**

**Franky: ash por lo menos yo ya estoy listo y el que no a de estar listo es…**

**Todos: Jacobo!!**

**Eric: el por cierto en donde esta??**

**Jacobo (dormido): mMmM… la ketchup con popote es deliciosa**

**Todos: jajajajajaja**

**Jacobo: que, que, que paso, que paso Franky…**

**Franky: no a pasado nada solo estabas dormido y dijiste que la ketchup con popote era deliciosa y las chicas han de querer matarnos, bueno pues ya vez nada importante, no ay novedad**

**Jacobo: a ok esta bien bueno dormiré otro rato**

**Todos: no!!**

**Jacobo: pero no se enojen chavos**

**Braian: oye Franky ya nos vamos??**

**Iván: si hay que largarnos de aquí**

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Una loca historia rara capitulo 2**

**Las chicas no muy contentas se fueron, cada una cargando sus maletas, podré Kanedy llevaba ropa para un año!! en el camino se encontraron con un Mujer que había sido contratada por Mixxy y Roxxy para eliminarlas...**

**Luna: hey tu por donde podemos llegar mas rápido al aeropuerto??**

**Mujer: o si por haya en esa dirección**

**Jun: que?? Entre el bosque oscuro??**

**Mujer: si es la ruta que las hará llegar mas rápido**

**Kenedy: ash!! Esta segura, no hay un camino mejor??**

**Mujer: no, no lo creo**

**Las chicas entraron en bosque oscuro y ahí dentro…**

**Jade: esto esta de miedo, ósea no debimos entrar**

**De nuevo la misma mujer aparece sospechosamente y les dice…**

**Mujer: sigan, sigan ya casi llegan**

**Entonces desapareció y las chicas siguieron adelante y se encontraron con un precipicio…**

**Iris: no puede ser nos engaño, maldita suerte la nuestra**

**Jun: y lo peor es que nos hemos perdido...**

**TAAN TAAN TAAAANN...**

**Después de esperar, los chicos se hartaron y fueron a buscar a las chicas….**

**Jack: vaya que ironía, y yo que pensé que ellas nos matarían por no llagar rápido**

**Jacobo: talvez ya se fueron**

**Jack: si, tienes razón mejor vayamos al aeropuerto y veamos si están ahí**

**Ya en el aeropuerto…**

**Braian: las chicas no están**

**Eric: ya se, talvez están enojadas y no quieren vernos**

**Mientras Braian y Eric peleaban…**

**Franky: Jacobo me prestas tu cel necesito usarlo porfa!!**

**Jacobo: ok, tómalo aquí esta**

**Franky: oye amigo tienes un millón de llamadas y son de las chicas y un mensaje que dice que están pérdidas en el bosque oscuro!!**

**En ese momento los chicos fueron a buscarlas y ya en el bosque...**

**Jack: oye no te pases eso esta bien oscuro!!!**

**Braian: ash!! pues porque otra razón crees que se llama bosque oscuro??**

**Jack: oye calmado, espera, ya sabes que soy un poco lento en aprendizaje**

**Franky: (mirando fijamente algo tirado en el suelo) oigan chavos...**

**Jacobo: que pasa brother?**

**Franky: miren eso... la tela es igual a la de una blusa de Kenedy...**

**De regreso con las chicas...**

**Kenedy: AY NO!! mi blusa se rompió!!**

**Iris: cual es el problema? puedes comprar otra en cuanto salgamos de aquí**

**Luna: eso si salimos con vida de aquí (mirando hacia abajo en el precipicio)**

**Jade: tienes razón, lo veo muy pesado para que salgamos de aquí**

**Kenedy: (haciendo un espectáculo de nada) no quiero morir así!!, soy demasiado bella y hermosa como para morir!!**

**Deina: (le da una cachetada bien dada) reacciona!, mira si queremos salir de aquí debemos ayudarnos todas**

**Iris: es cierto, antes de entrar en pánico ay que hacer lo posible por salir de aquí**

**Deina: ay muchísimas posibilidades de que sobrevivamos y no de que muramos (mirando a Kenedy)**

**Kenedy: oye pero no era necesario que me dieran una cachetada!!**

**Jun: claro que era necesario!! como esperabas que te calláramos, ahora caminemos!!**

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Capitulo 3**

**Una loca historia rara capitulo 3**

**Mientras la chicas esperaban salir de ay, los chicos...**

**Milton: (MUY PREOCUPADO)y si algo malo le paso a Kenedy!!**

**Iván: no lo creo las chicas son incapaces de dejarla sola...**

**Eric: si es verdad, oye espera un segundo, porque tan preocupado por Kenedy??**

**Eliot: (en tono de bulla) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, pa´ mi que ay hay algo, eee?**

**Milton: no, NO, no es cierto!!!**

**Franky: (Eric, Eliot e Iván asiendo bulla) chicos ya, ya estuvo tranquilos no molesten a Milton por gustarle Kenedy!! ok?**

**Milton: si, es cierto, oye espera no, no es cierto!! no me gusta Kenedy!!**

**Jack: (muy tranquilo y calmado) tranquilo brother, no pasa nada, yo confieso que a mi me gusta Jun y que?? cual es el problema!?, me gusta y que, y al que no le cuadre que de valla por donde vino.. ok?**

**Franky: en cierto modo tienes razón, por ejemplo, Braian no puede contener lo que siente cuando ve a Iris...**

**Braian: oye!!**

**Franky: espera, ya te quejaras luego, también esta el caso de Eliot, le sudan las manos cuando ve a Deina...**

**Eliot: (nervioso) no es cierto!!**

**Franky: como dije antes, se quejan al final, bueno como decía Eric, ni se diga, porque esa Jade, mMmM.. lo pone muy mal!!**

**Eric: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???**

**Franky: bueno pero nada que ver con acá Ms. Iván, se nota que la Luna lo trae como estrella ee..**

**Iván: oye pero nada que ver contigo y Mixxy eee..?**

**Franky: y que yo no niego que me gusta Mixxy desde la secundaria, cuando nos conocimos, ella estaba tan linda como siempre...**

**Jack: ay vienen las memorias de Franky... ¬¬**

**Recordando en las memorias Franky...**

**"Secundaria Wiki-Carpe"**

**Franky era un chico muy rudo en secundaria y tenia de las mas chidas compañías si saben a lo que me refiero (bueno ni yo misma se.. ¬¬ jeje), por los profesores era conocido como Franklios (jeje por meterse en tantos líos pero siempre se salía con la suya), también lo llamaban el pillo roba corazones, porque también estaba en la lista de los mas guapos y populares de la secundaria, era conocido por todos!!, un día molestando gente sin razón alguna conoció a Mixxy su nombre real era Mixana Crapsen pero lo odiaba y golpeaba a quien la llamara así por lo que todos le llamaban simplemente La Mixxy, y si hermana de cariño Mixxytha, bueno volviendo con la parte en que se conocieron.**

**Franky: (le habla a un chico nerd) oye tonto, que es eso? (y le señala la plañera y le pega en la nariz) jaja!!**

**Chico nerd: auch!! Franky eso dolió**

**Franky: que lastima tonto!! jaja!!**

**Mixxy entra por la puerta principal de la escuela y la abre con estilo ya se imaginaran el espectáculo, como si fuera una persona de cache y como no iba a ser de cache si sus padres tenían una gran empresa en Wiki-Carpe!!, aparte era una de las chicas mas cotizadas de la secu! y toda la cosa ya se la imaginaran!**

**Todos a los lados abriendo paso a Mixxy y Roxxy... ¬¬**

**Mixxy: (dirigiéndose a Roxxy) muy bien Roxxytha cual es la agenda de hoy??**

**Roxxy: veamos, no tienes ningún compromiso, por ahora!**

**Mixxy: que aburrido, no ay nada que hacer, oye espera un segundo, quien es ese?? (mirando a Franky)**

**Roxxy: aaa.. es Franky Goleen... que pasa, te interesa?**

**Mixxy: esta guapo!! mMmM.. no esta Lizandro por aquí verdad (mirando a todos lados, a y Lizandro era el novio de Mixxy en la secu)**

**Roxxy: no, no esta, oye espera no me digas que vas a hacer lo que estoy pensando!!**

**Mixxy: eso depende, en que estas pensando?**

**Roxxy: le vas a coquetear a Franky!?!?**

**Mixxy: hay!! Hermanita eres tan inteligente, como lo supiste!?!?**

**Roxxy: no lo se, talvez es por que ya te conozco!!¬¬**

**Mixxy: jeje ok ok! y mejor apúrate a ver mi victoria!! (caminado)**

**Roxxy: (ablando sola) cada día esta mas loca!!**

**Mixxy: (se tropieza a drede y Franky la atrapa) OopS!!, que torpe soy!!**

**Franky: (sorprendido) Oo.. (la mira fijamente a los ojos)**

**Mixxy: (siendo ayudada a levantarse por su hermana) gracias!!**

**Franky: (aun en el suelo arrodillado) aaa.. de nada!!**

**Mixxy: mi héroe, jeje me salvase de romperme un tobillo!! que lindo eres!!**

**Franky: (ya parado) no fue nada!!**

**Mixxy: bueno, creo que ya me iré!! chao!!**

**Franky: (saliendo de un transe que lo Hipnotizo) oye espera!! qui-quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?**

**Mixxy: no, no gracias, estoy bien!!**

**Franky: ok!**

**Amigo de Franky: oye hermano, te gusto verdad?!?!**

**Franky: claro esta muy linda!!**

**otro amigo de Franky: pero lastima que tiene novio, Lizandro..**

**Franky: valla, bueno será otra vez..!**

**fin del recuerdo de Franky... ¬¬**

**Franky: muy bien, ahora, ven porque la amo!?**

**Jacobo: eh.. no...**

**Franky. ¬¬ bueno no importa! ahora el punto es encontrar a sus noviecitas perdidas...**

**Casi todos: oye!!**

**Continuara…**


End file.
